Detective Freak
by hayella
Summary: Sonoko asks Ran to join her in a doubledate and as ironically expected, the one who should care didn't care. They ended up having a fight, a fight which might lead in finding out a little boy's identity.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I am an avid fan of this anime. I do not own Detective Conan.

**Note from the author: **This is my new idea for a DC fanfic. Maybe sooner or later I can add more characters to make it more fun. If this makes you smile, then I'm a happy writer. Please cheer for me with your reviews. You can also include this in the list of your favorites/story alert/whatever section you want to put it. Thanks for reading!

**WARNING: **Narrators in this chapter may either be Ran or Shinichi/Conan.

**Title:**

**DETECTIVE FREAK**

_R: Surely, I did not wait for you just so you wouldn't mind me having a life on my own. How absurd? You're so much for a dense already Kudo Shinichi. How can you expect me to wait that long if you aren't even bothered about what kind of people surround me? Go and solve whatever case you have, for all I care you stupid Sherlockian!_

"What will you do if I won't tell you?"

"Heeeh, well I won't mind. Just do whatever you want!"

"Fine, that's exactly what I thought you'll say you moron!"

"Hey!"

"And don't you ever try to call me again! What kind of fool do you think I am to wait for you? You stupid detective mystery stupid maniac geek!" She shouted as she hanged up the phone.

_S: Hey, didn't she think that's too much for redundancy already. _

_What kind of fool do I think of you? You can say that. Even if I asked you too, you shouldn't have waited in the first place you idiot…_

_R: Moron._

_S: Wild girl._

_R: Idiot._

_S: Dumb._

_R: Dense._

_S: Weird._

_R: Shin…_

_S: Ran… _

…_.Will you really date another guy? Stupid, the only reason I said I wouldn't need to care is because wherever you plan to go, I'll surely be there already. You aren't to be blamed. Just please, can't you at least say you'll still wait?_

_**END OF CHAPTER ONE**_

Reviews are highly appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Detective Conan.

**Note from the author: **Thanks for reading!

**WARNING: **Narrators in this chapter may either be Ran or Shinichi/Conan.

**Title:**

**DETECTIVE FREAK**

_R: Moron…did he actually believe me when I told him not to call? It's been three days already._

"Now what, you still hoping he didn't get pissed after you told him all that?" Sonoko mumbled in disapproval.

"How can you say that? That guy's a freak but he's not an idiot!"

"Then call him and apologize!"

"Why should I? He's the one who doesn't even bother to care!"

"Then live with it and don't mourn."

"Who's mourning? I just…I just miss Conan already. It's been a while since I last saw him. He's like a little brother to me already…and besides…"

"Besides, what?"

"Nothing…just never mind."

_Ran: He reminds me of that idiot. Shinichi, is he really mad?_

_****_

Meanwhile in Dr. Agasa's place

"Would you stop walking here and there Shinichi?"

"Do you really think she hates me that much?" _How can that be possible? Of course she'll hate me, I made her angry. I disappointed her again._

"Just give her some time and she'll probably forget about it already."

"But it's been three days? She hasn't called me, not even as Conan!"

"Then call her yourself!"

"Why will I do that?"

"Because you love her!"

"But I haven't told her that yet."

"Then tell her."

"Didn't you just say she's mad?"

"Then don't! Haibara, why not give this boy a piece of your mind?"

"Aha." She nodded with arms crossed.

_S: I can't believe I actually did piss her off. I didn't mean too, not in a lifetime._

"So what's the problem Kudo?"

"Nothing, just forget it. I'll go rest now."

"Fine with me, I guess I'll just have to keep the antidote for myself."

_S: I am about to head back to my room but then she mentioned the antidote. Does God love me that much or is this just my lucky day?_

"Where is it?"

"As you know, it has a time limit. Whether your body can take it or not that's your problem. Don't blame me if you get hospitalized afterwards."

"Bet on it! I won't say a thing even if I die!" _It must have been obvious I'm a little excited. At least, I can now go see whoever it is that Ran dates…that lucky bastard who had never even experienced being hit by a soccer ball!_

"Where are you planning to go?"

"To Ran of course."

"Better change first. You wouldn't want to be seen by her in a crooked state, would you?"

"Yeah, I'll go change first. Thanks Haibara."

_S: That settles it, I Kudo Shinichi am going to see her again and this time, surely, for heaven's sake, I won't fail!_

_**END OF CHAPTER TWO**_

Reviews are highly appreciated!


End file.
